Two lives, one evil
by Karma's next victim
Summary: **Discontinued 2012** Orochimaru and Seimei are in league together. The two kidnap Sasuke and Ritsuka. Now the kids are on an adventure together. What exactly will this adventure lead to? Will they escape or die? Stay tune, oh I suck at summaries!


**I do not own to rights to Naruto or Loveless. Even tho I really wish I did. Here's hoping I get something good for my birthday.**

* * *

Beep Beep Beep Beep! Sasuke's alarm was screaming at him. He groaned, "Urg, it's 6am already? Fuck, it feels like I only just feel asleep." He rolled out of bed. "Oh well, I have no other choice but to get up…. wait, this means I have to deal with Naruto and Sakura again… I don't feel like it. Fuck!" He stretched and laid back down. "Kakashi sensei can deal with them alone today." He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*

"BAKA Soubi!" Ritsuka jumped out of Soubi's arms. "Soubi control your damn hormones! It's only 6 in the fucken morning."

"Now Ritsuka, watch your language. And stop yelling, do you want your mother to hear you and come in here?" Soubi had a point, and Ritsuka didn't want to admit it. "Leave." Soubi looked at Ritsuka stunned. "Leave Soubi. Go home. NOW!" "Is that an order?" Ritsuka's eye widened. He hated when Soubi asked that. "…yes" "As you wish." Soubi got off the bed and left through Ritsuka's window. "That Baka, he should use the door." Ritsuka sighed and went back to bed.

*~*~*~*~*

"So it's a deal?" Orochimaru questioned Seimei.

"Yes. Starting tomorrow, Ritsuka and that Uchiha boy will be living in hell." Seimei grinned. "Good. We will trade tomorrow. For now, I'm off. Oh and Seimei, don't you dare think about stabbing me in the back. I will kill you." and with that Orochimaru disappeared. Seimei grinned to himself. "He will be of service in the near future." Then he to, left to complete his part of the deal.

*~*~*~*~*

Ritsuka was just waking up when he heard faint laughter. "God Soubi, when I tell you to leave, I mean get the hell out of my house!" He looked around the room, but no one was there. "Hm, must have heard it in my dream." He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. On the way he yelled to his mom, "MOM! I'm taking a shower!" He got the same response as always "GET OUT! YOUR NOT MY RITSUKA!" Then some plates crashing was heard. He sighed to himself and went to see what his mother was doing….

A half hour later, Ritsuka was walking up the stairs. He was bleeding from several cuts on his face. His mother surly freaked out badly this time. He headed to the bathroom to take the shower he was originally supposed to take. As he walked into the bathroom he heard that faint laughter again. "W…Who's there? Soubi is, is that you?" He looked around and saw no one. _God am I going crazy?_ "Oh no your not going crazy. You hear my laughter." Ritsuka jumped at the sound of Soubi's voice. "Soubi how did you know I said that? I said it in my head!" "Oh Ritsuka that doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here with you. Right now. Now, get that shower going, you look bad." Ritsuka snorted "Thanks Soubi." He stripped down and stepped into the shower. "So Soubi, what are you doing here? Don't you have school? I mean won't Kio kill you for being here?" The shower curtains were opened as Soubi stepped in the shower with Ritsuka "Nah, Kio won't even notice." "Um Soubi what are you doing? I can take a shower all by myself…" "I know you can, but I want to take one with you." He hugged Ritsuka, cradling his sacrifices head into his neck. "Hey, Soubi, did you get another tattoo or something?" Ritsuka poked the black mark on Soubi's neck. "No, that is the mark of my master." Ritsuka backed up from Soubi. "Your master? I didn't put that mark on you." "Oh poor, little, ignorant Ritsuka. You are no longer my master. My master is Lord Orochimaru. I live only to serve him." Ritsuka was pissed. "Well then if you only serve him, what the fuck are you doing here? Get the fuck out of here!" "Oh but I can not do that, for I am here on official business on request of Lord Orochimaru." Ritsuka got out of the shower. "Ya well what business is that?" Soubi followed Ritsuka. "He has requested that I bring you to him." "Ha, good luck. I'm not going with you ANYWHERE!" "You have no choice. I will bring you with me." And with that he used a word spell to put Ritsuka to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*

"SASUKE! Wake up!" Naruto yelled into Sasuke's ear. "Holy fuck Naruto! What the hell are you doing! Get the fuck away from me! Bastard! What's the big idea, coming into my room and yelling at me? Can't you see I was sleeping. Like fuck!" Sasuke hit Naruto. "Hey Sasuke, don't go hitting me. Your the one who missed training today." Right! Sasuke did sleep in. Guess he slept in a little to much. "Oh shit that's right. Sorry." Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss. "What did I miss?" Naruto blushed. Sure, him and Sasuke have secretly been seeing each other for the past few months, but it was still a shock to him every time Sasuke kissed him. "Ah, well nothing really. Just more Chakura control." Sasuke nodded. " I see. Well I'll just have to practice extra hard tomorrow. So is that all that brings you here? Or is there something else that you wanted?" Naruto stood up, "Oh ya, I did come here for something else. Close your eyes Sasuke." Sasuke looked at Naruto with suspicion. "Why, what are you going to do?" "Oh come on Sasuke, trust me. You'll like it. Please? Just close your eyes!" "Oh ok…Fine." Sasuke reluctantly closed his eyes. "Now what?" "Now I go like this…" Naruto did hand signs that Sasuke couldn't see. "Ninja art: Hidden sleep jitsu!" And with that Sasuke was out cold. Seimei walked out from behind the door. "Good job Naruto, you make a good puppet." He then picked Sasuke's sleeping body up and left. Leaving Naruto with a blank memory and a confused look on his face.

* * *

**Le gasp! What's going to happen? What do you think? Should I continue? **

**Isn't that a scary idea? Orochimaru and Seimei in league together?**

**Seimei: Nah sounds like a good idea to me.**

**Orochimaru: I agree**

**Karma: I donna guys, It sounds like a bad plan to me.**

**Seimei/Orochimaru: Get her!**

**Karma: *Runs* Why does this always happen???? *cries***

**Please be brutal and review for me. Thanks. 3**


End file.
